


Missing Normalcy

by Samantha_Hobson



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012)
Genre: Angst, Experiments, Fluff, Other, PTSD, Torture, Turtlenapping
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-05 10:02:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14041830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samantha_Hobson/pseuds/Samantha_Hobson
Summary: Mikey gets turtlenapped by the Kraang for their horrible experiments. His family and the Mutanimals are able to get him back, but not in one piece. See how the Turtle's family and friends help Mikey with his PTSD and newfound psychic powers.





	1. We Got Him Back, Right?

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own TMNT, just my ideas and this story.

For all languages besides English I use Google Translate. I hope you enjoy!

~~~~

     With Leo in the lead the teams entered Dimension X, breathing devices in mouth and weapons at the ready. Mikey had been taken from them during battle while his big brothers were occupied. Mike asked if he could help them inside 'cause he had an idea of how to diffuse the bomb, but they all scoffed and told him to stand guard outside. The deflated turtle did what he was told and called out when the Kraang got there, but he was completely ambushed. By the time the brothers got out there they had the youngest loaded up and through the portal. It had taken Donnie and Dr, Rockwell half a day to finish rebuilding their portal and here they were.

     Leo, Raph, and Donnie explained the basics of Dimension X to those who had never been there before and told them to stay together, no matter what, or they's get lost and stuck in the Kraang's world. They also told them how time worked differently. How a few Earth seconds turned in to Kraang months, as they found out the first time Mikey jumped through the portal. Who knew how much time had passed for the sweet, orange clad turtle who brought a smile to all of their faces?

     They finally reached the Kraang base and slipped inside unnoticed. They immediately went to the holding cells and peeked through each and every window 'till they saw a familiar shell curled up and hiding from the world. As Donnie and Raph opened the door the others caught a glimpse of Mikey's shell in the corner of the room. He was, hopefully, hiding inside of it. Either to sleep or to try to escape this reality, they didn't know yet. Once the door opened, Master Spilnter ran in and placed a hand on his son. "Michelangelo? Can you hear me?"

     The shell jolted and seemed to tighten. The emotions the sensei felt coming from the small turtle made him want to cradle his child and reassure him it was alright now. "My son, please come out of your shell. We need to leave this place."

     Donnie stepped forward. "Mikey, we're all here to save you. Come on little brother."

     After a few moments of no movement anger, fear, and worry drove Raph to whisper yell. "Mike, if you don't get your shell moving I'm gonna carry you back the way you are! You hear me?!"

     At the same time, Splinter and April jumped back and away from Mikey. Leo gulped. "Master? What is it?"

     Before he could answer Mikey stretched out of his s hell and looked up at all of them with dull blue eyes and a shade paler than he should have been. His gaze fell over each one of them before he slowly spoke, his voice gravely and strained. "P . . . Pa . . pa?" Splinter choked and embraced him.

     "Yes, my son. I am here."

     At first, Mikey didn't respond to the hug, he just let it happen. Then, hesitantly, his arms wrapped around his father. The brothers joined the hug briefly until they were interrupted by Kraang droids. Everyone fought hard and ran harder. If there is one place to retreat from it was Dimension X. Splinter carried Mikey, whom he noted was far too light for his liking, the whole way back to the portal. When everyone was through Leatherhead and Spike destroyed it. After taking a few minuted to catch their breath the attention was turned to Mikey. Splinter placed him on the medical table and they all got a good look at the once cheerful turtle.

     He looked older. Not like an old man, but like he'd seen way to much in so little time and it took a toll on him. He  _was_ a shade lighter, a bit thinner, and a lot emptier. He had incision scars on his arms, legs, face, and plastron. He didn't have his pads or mask on. He was studying each of them as well. It took about five minutes before he spoke in his broken voice. "This . . . not . . . a trick? . . . This is . . . real?"

     Leatherhead leaned forward and nuzzled his young friend. "Yes, Michelangelo. This is real. You're safe now."

     A few soft hiccups were heard as Mikey slowly reached up and hugged the mutant alligator's snout. Barely audible sobs came from the normally loud turtle, breaking everyone's hearts. They got Mikey back, but he was broken. And they vowed to pick up the pieces and put them back together.

~~~~

My apologies for the short chapter, but it's just the beginning! Stay tuned for a, hopefully, longer and more detailed chapter in the future! Ta ta~


	2. Don't Be Scared - Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First night and day of Mikey returning home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own TMNT, only my own thoughts and ideas.

Again, all languages except for English are Google Translated. Enjoy~

~~~~

     After rescuing their little brother, Donnie and Dr. Rockwell asked the others to leave for a bit so they could make sure he was healthy and to try and see what they did to him. They all complied. All except Splinter. Even with the two doctors trying to convince him to leave he refused. "I promise you both that I will not be in your way, but I am  _not_ leaving this room." The two shared a look before they all turned to Mikey. He was just looking at the floor with blank eyes, either not paying attention or lost in his own little world.

     Donnie bit his lip. "Master?" Splinter looked at him. "You can stay, but please . . . I think . . . Can you help Mikey stay calm? I have a bad feeling." The rat nodded. They had Mikey lay on his left side. The docs went to different places in the lab and Splinter sat at the front of the table, rubbing his head. So far everything was quiet besides their breathing and the rustling of different metals. 

     Fine, until Dr. Rockwell approached the small turtle with a needle. Mikey saw the pointy object and immediately freaked out. His eyes went white first. Then, he screamed and pushed the mutant monkey and Splinter away. Donnie and Splinter tried to calm him down while Rockwell quickly put the needle away. Mikey flailed around while yelling at the top his lungs. "Īe! Nigeru! Yamero! Nigeru! Hottoite! Itai! Itai! Itai! Itai!" Donnie, Splinter, and the rest of the beings in the sewers felt their hearts break and their anger rise. Items on the shelves were surrounded in an orange glow and started to levitate. Sensei reached out to hold Mikey but he fought back. "Īe!" Tears gathered in his eyes but he held Mikey tightly, refusing to let go.

     His screams slowly turned to sobs and the items returned to their places, but he still didn't hug his father back. Leatherhead slowly entered the room and approached the two quietly crying mutants and placed his snout on his first friend's lap. Mikey's white gaze turned to him and faded in and out of focus. "It's alright, Michelangelo. This is real. You're  _not_ in that place anymore. You're here, in your home, in your brother's-" He looked at Donnie for a word other than 'lab.' He mouthed clinic to the alligator. "-clinic. He and Dr. Rockwell are going to look you over and help you, okay? They need to know what happened to you." His small friend whimpered at the mere thought of his recent past. Leatherhead nuzzled Mikey's stomach. "If you're not ready to talk it's alright. They hurt you and you're not past that yet. It's alright. Just let your brother and 'Doc' check your vitals. Can you do that?"

     Mikey's eyes reverted to normal. He took in the sights around him and saw his crying father. He pet Lh's snout before embracing his sensei. "Papa . . . Bros . . .Everyone . . . I'm sorry. I'm so sorry! I just . . . it hurts . . . It hurts!" Splinter took a shuddering breath and held his youngest tighter.

     Donnie placed a hand on his brother's shoulder. "It's okay, Mikey. It isn't your fault. But what hurts?"

     He turned and looked at his smart brother with shimmery eyes and a tear stained face. "T-they did something to-to me. My head. My head hurts really bad."

     They all looked at each other. Splinter was the first to speak. "Leatherhead. Would you mind staying with Michelangelo? You two have been through similar situations and it seems that you know how to help him as he did for you when you first came here." LH nodded as Splinter untangled himself from his son. Mikey looked up him when a gentle kiss was placed on his forehead.

     "Pappa?"

     "Yes, my son?"

     "I . . . I'm sorry."

     He took a deep breath and smiled. "It is alright."

     Mikey whimpered. "Papa, I love you."

     It took all of Splinter's strength to not force everyone out of the room and hold his child 'till he was better, but he knew it wouldn't help if he did. So he hugged him. "I love you too, Michelangelo." With that he walked out of the room and Leatherhead took his place. During the examination Mikey held LH's snout while the 'gator whispered softly to him the whole time to keep the poor boy sane.

     After the scanning and blood testing was over and done with, Raph and Leo came in with a glass of orange juice. Leo held it out to his youngest brother who looked up at him curiously. He looked away for a moment before speaking. "Um, April brought some over. Said she had a feeling you'd like it." He watched Mikey reach out and hold on to the glass before looking hesitant.

     Raph squinted at him. "Mikey?"

     Said turtle let go of the glass his oldest brother was still holding and sighed sadly. "I can't." At his brothers 'huh?' he looked at the ground and gave a small puff of air. "I can't hold it. My fingers . . . Don't work right anymore."

     Before they could ask anything else Donnie walked over. "Mikey's fingers show signs of being broken repeatedly, as well as most other bones in his body. It'll take awhile for them to heal properly, but he  _will_ heal now that he's home." Donnie sounded angry and concerned at the same time. They all were. Leo put a hand on the purple clad turtle's shoulder and did his best to smile.

     "Yeah. Now that you're home Mikey you'll heal up right, okay? Here, I'll get a straw."

     Mikey bit his lip and stared at his brothers. "A . . ." They looked at him. "Um . . . A swirl-swirly straw?"

     They couldn't stop the smiles on their faces. Raph grinned. "Yea, Mike. A swirly straw. What color ya want?"

     Mikey gave them a small smile that seemed to make their hearts stop. Oh, how they missed his smiles. Even though this wasn't a normal Mikey smile it was the first one they'd seen since they got him back. "Green!"

     "Green it is, little brother! I got it, Leo."

     Raph grabbed a straw, but he also grabbed Master Splinter. Without a word he just grabbed his dad's sleeve and tugged his towards the lab. The master silently followed and stayed in the doorway while he watched his children and Leatherhead. The alligator was quiet now allowed himself to be used as Mikey's shell cushion. Raph plopped the green swirly straw in the glass of orange juice and Leo held it out to the youngest. He took a small sip of the tangy liquid and pulled back with a shocked expression. Tears entered his eyes as his small smile returned a bit bigger. "It's good!" Leo held it out again and this time Mikey drank the whole glass. They were all satisfied when the smallest turtle finished the drink and laid back on Leatherhead whom curled his tail around him. They all smiled, Masoer Splinter from his spot at the door feeling very proud of his children.

     But their smiles soon left their faces when Mikey next spoke. "Man, that was really good. I haven't had something like that in  _years!"_  

~~~~

Translations -

Īe! - No!

Nigeru! - Go away!

Yamero! - Stop it!

Hottoite! - Leave me alone!

Itai! - It hurts!/Ouch!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Taking requests~ If I don't know what the fandom your requesting of me is, I'll do my best to study it up.


	3. Don't Be Afraid - Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first night and day of Mikey returning home. -continued

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own TMNT, only my ideas and this story.

Recap -

    _They were all satisfied when the smallest turtle finished the drink and laid back on Leatherhead whom curled his tail around him. They all smiled, Masoer Splinter from his spot at the door feeling very proud of his children._

_But their smiles soon left their faces when Mikey next spoke. "Man, that was really good. I haven't had something like that in_ years _!"_

~~~~

     All eyes widened at Mikey's statement and he immediately knew he messed up. "I-I mean, it's  _felt_ like years?" Leatherhead let out a low rumble which let the small turtle know that his attempt at a cover up wasn't going to work. Don blinked and turned his frightened, reddish brown gaze to his 'little' brother.

     "Mikey?" Dull baby blues met his gaze, yet said nothing. "Mikey. How, how long were you trapped in Dimension X?"

     The small turtle looked down at the ground and let out a small, hollow laugh. The turtles and their Sensei glanced at each other before turning their attention back to him. "I guess . . . I'm the oldest brother now, huh?"

     Leo gulped. "Y-you're the oldest now?"

     Mikey nodded. "I was there for at least . . . four years? I'm, like, 20 years old, bros. And our Mutagen Day is coming up if I'm looking at Don's calendar right. So . . . sorry."

     Raph walked to a wall and tapped it with his fist. ". . . You're 20? You're 20. You were trapped and, and  _tortured_ for four years while only half a day . . .  **12 hours** passed for us! My little bro . . ."

     Donnie leaned on Leo who put his arm around the new youngest. Splinter walked over to Mikey and rubbed his shoulders while Leatherhead nuzzled his arm and tightened the grip his tail had on the injured turtle. The sensei cleared his throat. "My son. Not to change the subject too drastically, but since you've had ... time; do you happen to know how to control you newfound ability?" Mikey tilted his head in confusion for a moment, then he made a noise that drew the brothers attention once more.

     "You mean my psychokinetic abilities?" The others stared at him for correctly using a long word. He took a look at their faces and outright laughed. How long had it beed since he laughed? It's only been about 12 hours for them, but for Mikey? They cherished the sound while it lasted. The Mikester recovered and smiled at them. "You guys should have seen your faces! Oh man. Yeah, I know how to use that word and a lot more. I've learned. Anyway, yes Papa. I've learned how to control it  _and_ telepathy. I'm being polite right now and not invading your minds, but if you guys keep shouting your thoughts the way you are you're going to give me a headache."

     The brothers all reached up to their heads and looked a mixture of concerned and freaked out. Donnie coughed and looked away. "So, you're kinda like April now?"

     "Kinda, D. But I'm able to control it better. Man, I missed calling you that. Hey, now that we got that out of the way, can I have a hug? M-maybe, one at a time? S-so I can . . . feel each of you?"

     Tears entered everyone's eyes for the upteenth time that night. After everything Mikey went through, he honestly just wanted a hug from his loved ones. To know that he was safe. Leatherhead unwrapped his tail from his friend and stepped away so his family could go first. Splinter nodded to him before sitting down and pulling his new oldest son in to his lap and holding him protectively. No-one dared interrupt the father-son embrace for fear of their life. The father finally put Mikey back in his spot as their watery eyes met with smiles.

     Next was Leo. He sat next to his brother and gently pulled him in to a hug. Their heads rested on each others shoulders, Mikey's arms around Leo's neck and Leo's around Mike's torso. They stayed like that for a bit 'till they pulled apart.

     Raph stepped up to take Leo's place, only he sat behind Mikey, arms wrapped around his chest and head on his. Mike leaned back and put his arms up. His hands fumbled to grasp Raph's arms and just managed to. The red clad turtle grinned. "Good job, Mikey." He smiled and tried to hold on tighter. They all chuckled at the enthusiasm the pale turtle had in the feat even as their hearts cried out at the fact that such a small task was difficult for the cheery brother.

     When Raph let go and got up Donnie rolled in front of Mikey with his rolly chair. Both reached their hands out and managed to clasp. The others wondered what kind of hug this was supposed to be when the two placed their foreheads together and smiled. The grasp of their hands migrated to their elbows and then to their shoulders. This kind of hug was a slow embrace that the two shared when they had alone time. Right now they didn't care that the others could see, they needed to feel that they were real and that they were okay.

     They reluctantly let go and separated although the look on Don's face, and maybe a thought cast to his brother, promised that they'd embrace again soon. Leatherhead crawled back to his place and re-wrapped his tail around Mikey. The turtle leaned back and reached his arms around the alligator's snout. A few minutes later Mikey looked at them and frowned. LH pat his friend's shoulder. "What is the matter?"

     "I'm . . . scared. What if this is just another illusion created by the Kraang? What if it's real and they come back? But next time they take all of us? I'm scared. I don't wanna go back. I don't want you guys to get hurt. What do I do?"

     "My son." Mikey turned to Splinter. "I can assure you that this  _is_ real. You are home, safe."

     Leatherhead nodded. "If they  **dare** to come back, we shall destroy them. They will not get us, nor will they get you. I won't let them, neither will your family nor the rest of your friends. Don't be afraid, Michelangelo. We're here for you." Mikey took a deep breath and leaned back down.

     "Thank you. Thank you all. I'm so,  _so_ glad I'm back. I missed you guys a lot. I think I'm going to sleep a bit. Is that okay?"

     Donnie nodded. "You need your rest."

     Mikey sighed and shifted so he could sleep, safe in Leatherhead's hold.


	4. Trying to Get 'It' Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mikey desperately wants to go back to the days he used to have with his brothers, but how can he when he can hardly move his hands, let alone his broken body?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own TMNT, just my ideas and this story.

     The next morning, Splinter awoke to the smell of food and went to investigate. He figured it was Mikey making breakfast as usual and smiled. But as he continued to walk the memories of the previous day flooded back to him. His son'e body was broken to the point that he couldn't grasp things and could barely, if at all, walk. Worry took over making him quicken his pace to the kitchen. Once he was close he saw Leatherhead sitting at the opening and nodding to the sound of someone humming a tune. The tune would pause frequently as if the person making it was having trouble remembering it.

     LH looked up at Splinter and smiled, pointing in the lit room for him to look. Once the rat did he gasped in awe. Ingredients were floating around the stove, waiting to be used, and pans were on, cooking various items. Eggs, biscuits, gravy, pancakes, and sausage were being made while tea and juice were poured and placed in their respective spots. Mikey himself was sitting at his usual spot at the table, legs swinging under his chair. He was the one humming while using his powers to cook for his family. Without looking at the door, Mikey smiled and waved his hand. "Good morning, Pa-er, Sensei. The food's almost done. Wanna sit with me?"

     The father took a second to catch his breath from the strong atmosphere his son was creating and walked over to his chair. "Good morning, my child. You. . . are very good at controlling your powers, aren't you?"

     "Yeah. I've had a lot of practice." He stopped swinging his legs and looked at his father. "Is it too much for you to handle? Should I tone it down a bit? I-I don't know how it affects you guys here."

     Splinter smiled at his son sadly. "It is alright, Mikey. It took a minute to get used to it, but I'm fine now. Thank you. I would tone it down when your brothers come down, though."

     Mikey smiled and continued his humming, pausing every now and then. Once the food was finished he put the food on plates. Splinter was surprised he knew how many plates to make for who was there, then noticed he made two more than needed. Before he could point it out Mikey answered his unspoken question. "April and Casey are coming. They're almost here, actually. I thought they might like something to eat, too."

     He was speechless at how in tune Mikey was with his friends. He would have to train with his child to see just how far his mind could reach. The brothers came down the stairs and right after they entered the kitchen their two human friends entered the home. At frist everything was normal as everyone was sleepy. But once their minds woke up they realized the food was made Mikey style. They all turned to the orange clad turtle who looked up from his food, which he was eating with his new ability, and smiled innocently at them.

     Raph scooted his chair closer to his bro and swatted at the fork, causing Mikey to pout and lower it. Once he let go Raph picked up the fork and shoveled some food on it, holding it to Mike's mouth. Mikey tilted his head. "Raphie? You know I was just doing that, right?"

     Raph glared at him. "Yeah, but you made breakfast with your powers, didn't you?" He nodded. "Then let me feed ya. And help ya re-learn how ta use yer hand, okay?" Mikey smiled and reached his hand up to the fork Raph was holding. The green eyed turtle positioned the fork in his brother's hand and helped his grip it. He still kept his hand over Mikey's and let his bro lead the fork to his mouth and take the bite. The rest of the family plus the humans and LH watched the duo in awe and joyful hearts.

     After breakfast Leo asked Mikey what he wanted to do. He looked around the lair and seemed to be thinking very hard. He then gulped and looked at his brothers. "Um, what . . . we usually do?"

     The brothers shared a look before returning their gaze to him. "And, what would that be, bro?" Donnie asked politely.

     Mikey looked down. "I, um, I don't know. What _do_ we usually do?" W-was it . . . TV? Yeah, can we watch TV?"

     Splinter forced himself to be calm and not show his distress as the guys and April remembered. Mikey was tortured in another dimension for four years, he probably didn't remember many of the little things they did at home. They helped their big brother (that was going to take some getting used to) to the couch and turned on the television. They flipped a few channels to the cartoons he usually liked. Mikey watched them and it took a good while for them to find one that made his laugh. His laugh made them relax and get closer. They stayed like that 'till Master Splinter came and joined them. They all made room for him and together as a family they watched cartoons. About half an hour in to it they noticed Mikey was silently crying and nearly flipped.

     "What is wrong, my son?"

     "Wrong? Oh, nothing! I'm not sad. I'm actually really happy right now. I missed this so much. I didn't remember this so I didn't know I missed it, but being here with you guys and just chilling while watching TV . . . I missed this. A lot."


	5. A Not So Quiet Sleep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mikey is sleeping on his own for the first time since he came back. What happens hits his family, and hard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own TMNT, just my ideas ans this story.

_Recap:_

_". . . I missed this. A lot."_

~~~~

     A week after their movie Leatherhead had to go back to his team. Before he left he hugged Mikey and promised to visit him again soon. They tried to live life like Mikey  _wasn't_ making things fly to and fro,  _wasn't_ having trouble doing small things like holding his nunchaku, and  _wasn't_ able to invade their minds at any given moment. He still loved cooking, his comics, and training (although simplified). He even started to prank again. He just recently got Raph by moving his arcade system to the other side of the lair. His face was completely  _priceless!_

     He didn't even get after Mikey because he was laughing right along with him. "Ah, man. How'd you get it all the way over there, Mike?"

     "Magic, dude. Prankenstein Magic."

     Raph nodded. "Alright, cool. Now, how're ya gonna get it back?"

     "Heh, the same way, bro!" The previously mentioned machine was lifted by and orange aura before being placed back in it's original spot and plugged in. "Even saved your high score, Raph."

     "Thanks, Mike."

     When early morning arrived the turtles all went to bed with Mikey heading to his room to sleep since he was released from Don's lab. He gulped, the thought of sleeping alone for the first time since he was captured slightly daunting. He shook his head and carefully got in to bed. He'd be fine.

~~~~ Time Skip ~~~~

~~~~ Leo, Raph, Donnie, and Splinter's Dream ~~~~

      **They saw him. Mikey. He was strapped to a table with Kraang tech surrounding him. His mask was missing and there was a beam pointed at his forehead. Tears were streaming down the sides of his face. "Please. Please stop."**

**"Kraang, be prepared to cover Kraang's sound receptors. The turtle known as Michelangelo will soon commence the noise known as screaming."**

**"Kraang thanks Kraang for the advice."**

**One of the flying Kraang bots went over to the controls and maneuvered the big claws with levers. They inched closer to the small turtle who's pleas became louder till the device gripped on to his foot and slowly crushed it. Mikey let out an ear piercing scream that turned in to agonized wails, tearing in to the hearts of those dreaming. No, not dreaming, but seeing his memory in third person. After they finished with his foot they moved to his leg. The sound of cracking bones and pained screams filled the white room.**

**"PLEASE! STOP! STOOOOOOP!!!! PAPAAA! BROOOOOSS! SOMEONE, HELP ME!!! PLEASE! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAUGH!!!"**

**It continued for hours as they thoroughly broke every inch of bone in his leg. By the end Mikey couldn't even cry out any more. All that came out were painful whimpers. The Kraang finished with his leg and injected it with a black substance. "The inject-able liquid known as 'Fusion' has been injected. The turtle shall now be returned to the turtle's cell for the healing process."**

~~~~ Dream End ~~~~

     The family all woke at the same time and ran to Mikey's room. There, the small turtle was curled in to his shell, muffled screams echoing through the room. Splinter ran in first and called out to his child. "Michelangelo! Mikey! Wake up! Please, wake up my son!"

     Mikey popped out of his shell and Leo pulled Splinter back in time to keep him from getting bit by his crazed child. Mikey's eyes, just like when LH went in to a frenzy, turned to his family. He growled as the sharper objects in the room started to glow, being raised from their spots and aimed at the intruders. Splinter forced his thoughts out to his son, trying to reach him and stop the attacks before they happened. His pleading thoughts, along with his bothers worried ones, reached Mikey through the darkness and everything calmed down, leaving Mikey tired and sobbing on his bed muttering apologies.

     Splinter returned to his spot on the bed and held his child while whispering soothing words. It was unanimously decided that he wouldn't be sleeping alone for a long while, especially now that they had seen a small glimpse of what happened to their happy turtle. They all moved to the living room and created a family pile to sleep together. The rest of the morning they didn't see anymore memories, and Mikey got his cuddles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to leave a kudo and a comment telling me what you think! I don't think I got the Kraang dialog down pat, but I hope it's acceptable. Ta ta, Lovelies~


End file.
